dramafandomcom-20200222-history
C.L.I.F. 2
Details *'Chinese title:' 警徽天职2 **'pinyin:' Jǐng Huī Tiānzhí 2 *'English title:' C.L.I.F. 2 (Courage. Loyalty. Integrity. Fairness. 2) *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' MediaCorp Channel 8 *'Broadcast period:' 18 February to *'Air time:' 9:00-10:00 PM; Monday-Friday Synopsis Neighbourhood Police Station Team Leader Liao Xin Yi (Joanne Peh) becomes the target of a hostage situation while out on patrol. Specialised Crimes Branch’s Senior Investigation Officer Huang Zhi Jie (Rui En) finds herself embroiled in the same situation after returning from an overseas assignment. The two female officers find themselves facing a perilous situation involving an out-of-control gunman in a bustling shopping mall. With a large team of officers behind them, they must control the situation and protect themselves and everyone around. Senior Investigation Officer Tang Yao Jia (Qi Yuwu) discovers a highly decomposed body of a woman in the woods while raiding illegal gambling dens. Head of Forensic Management, Wei Lan Tian (Li Nanxing) and Huang Zi Jie comb the surrounding area for evidence. Incriminating evidence all point to Chen Yuqi – Wei Lan Tian’s ex-wife. In the midst of helping her, he causes a rift between Zhi Jie and Zhao Guo Huang (Andie Chen). Zhao Guo Huang (Andie Chen) has always been one to go by the book but faces a moral dilemma when his wife is killed by a masked man on a rainy night. He starts a personal investigation, creating more friction between him and his superior, Zhi Jie. Guo Huang accuses Zhi Jie of not understanding the feelings of a victim’s family, stirring up memories of her past. Her older sister was brutally murdered in the past, with circumstances similar to that of the female corpse which was recently discovered. The similarities between the murders lead her to believe that the murderer is the same person – a view that Lan Tian is wary about due to slight differences he has picked up. Their investigation leads them to psychiatrist Chen Yan Jun (Pierre Png) – Zhi Jie’s boyfriend. Lan Tian has to choose between pursuing the real culprit and his love for Zhi Jie, finally deciding to do as duty calls. His life is endangered when the culprit manages to slip away. Xin Yi enters the Serious Sexual Crime Branch and her rebellious half-sister, Liao Zhen Ting (Jayley Woo) returns from abroad. Zhen Ting gets tricked into playing an online stripping game and ends up being blackmailed with those photos. She tries to hide the truth from her sister but is eventually found out. Xin Yi faces a dilemma, yet cannot share her burden with Yao Jia, whose health suddenly takes a turn for the worse. As the two face breaking up for good, what should Xin Yi do? Yao Jia keeps his steadily worsening health a secret while working with his new partner, Dai Da Dong (Cavin Soh) and boss, Situ Yan (Aileen Tan). Situ Yan’s son joins a secret society, engaging in violent acts and even rape. Seeing her distress, Yao Jia wholeheartedly supports her but discovers that Forensic Pathologist Zhou Zhi Heng (Thomas Ong) has become the third party between him and Xin Yi. He decides to bow out of the love triangle due to his health condition. Da Dong decides to tell Xin Yi Yao Jia’s secret after he sees him being brutally pushed down the stairs while in pursuit of a suspect. See how law enforcers join forces to crack cases, and how police officers, on top of valiantly confronting criminals and overcoming various obstacles, reveal their true feelings when faced with the challenges of love, friendship and kinship. In C.L.I.F 2, there are more spins and twists in cases, more thrilling scenes of pitting brain and brawn against criminals, more investigative work at crime scenes. The police force is relentless in their attempts to prevent crime and subdue criminals, in a determined bid to apprehend lawbreakers and provide a safe living environment in Singapore. How many obstacles must the loyal, upright, and brave officers face? The police force battles on against the odds with their blood, sweat and tears. Main Cast *Qi Yuwu as 唐耀佳 Tang Yaojia *Joanne Peh as 廖心怡 Liao Xinyi *Rui En as 黄芷婕 Huang Zhijie *Li Nanxing as 魏蓝天 Wei Lantian *Thomas Ong as 周志恆 Zhou Zhiheng *Pierre Png as 陈彦均 Chen Yanjun *Andie Chen as 赵国煌 Zhao Guohuang *Cavin Soh as 戴大东 Jimmy Dai Dadong *Aileen Tan as 司徒燕 Situ Yan External Links *Official Facebook Category:SDrama Category:SDrama2013 Category:Queue